Time of Our Lives
by kitkatkels23
Summary: What happened to their lives? They were the model for perfect relationships since the day they met, six years ago. In that time something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong. But what exactly was it?
1. Prologue The Day Forever Died

******I just sorta got the idea for this one day, so I went with it. I know it's not that long, but it's all I got. **

* * *

**Can't believe that you're gone without a trace**

**I can't believe you got no tears upon your face**

**While mine is soaking wet**

**Making up for your lack I guess**

**That's how it is, in love, or out of love as I sit now**

**Without you next to me**

**Wishing things that just can't be**

_**The Day Forever Died – Matt Wertz**_

What happened to their lives? They were the model for perfect relationships since the day they met, six years ago. In that time something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong.

Elena was still blaming herself. At the same time, Damon was still blaming himself. But the truth is it wasn't either one of their faults.

The incessant blaming was causing them to argue. It was harmless little arguments at first. Then it escalated.

Elena didn't see it coming. Never in a million years did she think this would happen. After all that they had been through, she thought he was supposed to be her rock. Damon thought it was necessary. But why?

Elena followed Damon out of their bedroom as he was rushing towards the front door.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" she asked as tears started to build up and threaten to fall from her eyes and on to her cheeks. When did her life become this? Her world had just flipped completely upside down and she had no idea why or how or when, for that matter.

Actually, she knew when. She knew exactly when. It just didn't make sense. Yes, couples have problems after something like that happens, but she thought they were above this. She thought they were stronger than this.

They needed each other. They were supposed to help each other through it, not just give up like this.

"Exactly that," Damon replied, the hostility and annoyance was evident in his voice. "I'm leaving!" he added, harshly. What happened to their lives? What happened to _them_? One day they were so in love and he believed that nothing and no one could ever change that and in the blink of an eye, they were like _this_? He didn't want this. Any of this. Well, at least not the way it was now.

"You can't leave!" she was sobbing now. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying for days. But she hadn't. She'd been crying for five minutes. If that. Never, in the years that they'd been together, did she think this day would come.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" his voice was harsher than before. He'd never spoken to Elena this way. Well, _his_ Elena, that is.

"I need you, Damon! You told me you would never leave. You promised me forever and if you walk out that door, you are walking out on forever!" She was yelling now. The last time she yelled at Damon was four years ago. She hated yelling at him. Why was he doing this to her?

"I'm sorry, Elena," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess today is the day our forever died then." He was starting to get teary eyed. He couldn't let her seem him weak like this.

He had his mind made up. He was leaving. Still unsure of how long he would be gone, but he was leaving. Damon needed to get out. He loved Elena Gilbert with everything that he was, but being around her the last six months just made him hurt. He couldn't look at Elena without seeing _her_.

"So, what? We have one little fight and you leave? Damon, that doesn't make any sense!" she tried to yell back at him, but her voice couldn't handle it. Her crying had made her incredibly hoarse.

"It was a lot more than just one little fight, Elena, and you know it!" he bit out. "That's the third fight we've had this week. Our lives have turned into nothing but a huge argument! It isn't fair to either of us for me to stay here." He could see how badly she was hurting. All he wanted to do was run over to her and wrap his arms around his wife and let her cry into his chest, but not this time. He would not let those doe eyes melt him.

"So that's it? After all that we've been through, after six years of marriage, you're just going to leave? I guess our relationship didn't mean as much to you as you said it did."

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"That's just it, Elena!" he yelled again. "It meant more. What we ar—what we were," he choked out, he didn't want to hurt her even more, "meant everything in the world to me. But that's gone. Okay? It's gone! I can't do this anymore." And with that he was gone. Out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Did he really mean it? Was he really done? Was their life together really over after all these years? Their marriage? Their family?

He couldn't just leave. Not after what they went through. These are things you're supposed to work through together. Did he not get that? She couldn't do this on her own. She needed him more that they both realized.

Maybe it was her fault after all. She was the reason her husband left. She was the reason they lost one of the most important people in their lives.

Her worst fear was confirmed. Everything bad was her fault.

"I love you, Damon." Elena finally managed to whisper to herself once she heard his car drive off.

Elena sank down in the couch, crying. She didn't know what to do. What was the next move after the love of your life walks out on you?

Just then her only reason for life walked over at sat next to her. She laid her head on Elena's shoulder and whispered, "It's going to be okay, mom. We can get through this. We've done it before. We can do it again." Silent tears began to fall down her face.

Elena pulled the girl tighter in to her and looked down into the emerald eyes of the twelve year old sitting beside her and said, "Yes we will. Looks like it's just you and me, again, Vannah."

"Looks that way," Savannah replied back to her mother. "These Salvatore men sure know how to screw us over, don't they?" she said with a sad chuckle.

* * *

**Like I said, it's really short. I would really appreciate it if you left a review. Just let me know what you think and if I should continue with it. Right now, I have the next 3 chapters written. They're all longer than this, so don't worry. **

**But yeah, review please? **

**Twitter: kitkatkels23**


	2. Nothing Better

**First off, THANK YOU! So many of you added it to your favorites and alerts! It's means so much! I am so happy that so many of you liked this! **

**BIG THANK YOU to my first reviewer newsgirl83! (PS: go read her stories if you haven't they are phenomenal!)**

**So thank you again! Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Gimme some love**

**Gimme some skin**

**If we ain't got that then we ain't got much**

**And we ain't got nothing**

_**Nothing Better – Blake Bollinger**_

It was that time of the day again. The same time of the day that Damon and Ric get together for their 'end of the day drinks.' Half of the time they didn't even drink, they just discussed their days. Alaric Saltzman, don't call him Alaric, he hates it, call him Ric, was your typical high school history teacher. Damon Salvatore, ladies' man. That's how the town of Mystic Falls saw him. But that's because that's what he was. Technically, he was Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelor. He had never worked a day in his life, yet he was wealthy beyond belief. He had a business degree but never used it. He figured there was no use to using it if his father had already given him his own personal fortune when he died.

"Seriously, though, Ric." Damon huffed, "there are no more decent women in this town anymore." He wasn't normally one to whine, but he was now.

"Well what about that news chick? What was her name? Oh that's right, Andie!" Ric winked at his best friend. "Last time I checked the two of you were getting pretty serious." He knew exactly how to press Damon's buttons, and he was doing it now. On purpose.

"Oh now you're just being an ass, man. You know that thing with her was a one-time deal." He said knocking the regular glass of bourbon back.

"No, if I remember correctly, it was a three-time deal…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what? I slept with her three times. It's really not that big of a deal. She was boring. You would've loved her." And there it was, the smirk that had all of these women falling over themselves to be with him.

"Speaking of loving people, my _fiancée _is probably waiting for me at home, so, yeah. Bye." Ric said hurriedly. As much as he enjoyed Damon's company, he loved Jenna more. He wouldn't dare tell Damon that, though. It would kill his ego.

"As always. Jenna always gets her way." Damon said under his breath as Ric walked away. He was alone now. With alcohol. Not the best decision.

That loneliness wouldn't last long though. "So we're talking to ourselves now are we?" Matt Donovan said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh shut it, Donovan." He replied probably a little harsher than he should have.

Matt Donovan was the bartender at the Mystic Grill, the number one hang out in Mystic Falls. Damon didn't know why he tolerated this kid. It's not like he needed friends. Actually, that's a lie. Damon had a total of one friend – Ric. He just had to tolerate these people. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked them.

"Chill, dude." Matt replied with a little bit of a smirk of his own. He knew Damon hated the word. Always had.

"Dude? Really? Dude?"

"What's got you in such a foul mood? Well, a fouler mood than usual."

"I'm bored of the women here."

"Yeah, that's probably because you've already done all of them."

"Watch it kid. I could easily take you out right now."

"Alright. Point taken. Why the sudden dislike in the women of Mystic Falls, anyway?"

"I don't know!" he said, probably a little louder than he should have. "Something's just different. None of these women challenge me anymore. They're all too willing. It's getting too easy and too boring." Was Damon Salvatore complaining about sex? Something's not right here. No matter how 'easy' it is, it's sex and Damon Salvatore. The two of them go hand-in-hand.

"Well well well. Is the almighty womanizer Damon Salvatore getting soft?" Matt added with a chuckle.

Damon looked up and looked him directly in the eye and sternly said, "Donovan."

"Hey!" Matt said. He threw his arms up in defense, "I was just asking."

"Yeah I bet," Damon scoffed. "Why the sudden interest in my life? My love life that is. Is there something you need to tell us, Matty?" he added a little wink and a little of a smirk to the end of his statement.

"Oh God. Really, Damon? No. I have this friend that's moving back to town and kinda figured you'd be interested."

"Hmmmmm Interesting. What does she look like? Is she hot?" And there he was again. Typical Damon.

"Speak of the devil, why don't you see for yourself?"

Just as Matt spoke these words Damon turned around and saw her. Beautiful chocolate brown curls that cascaded down just past her shoulders. The most incredible eyes he'd ever seen. It may have been from across the bar, but he was already getting lost in her giant doe eyes. The way her hips swayed as she walked. Not too much to make her look slutty, but enough to make her look sultry and completely irresistible in Damon's eyes.

Just one look and he knew that he was no longer bored of the women in Mystic Falls. Well, he was still bored of the women in this little bitty town, but he was so into this one woman. He wanted her and when Damon wanted someone, he got them. It's a shame that this one wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped she'd be.

"Elena! Hey! How have you been? It's feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" As Matt embraced his old friend, he could see that look in Damon's eyes. The look that said he found his next conquest. Matt didn't like that look. Elena wasn't a pawn to be played with. Even though he originally had the thought of setting them up.

"It is so great to see you, Matty! It's been what, almost six years?" Elena sighed and took a second to realize how much time had passed since she'd been in Mystic Falls. "Wow. I guess time really does fly."

A cough from Damon interrupted the little catch up that was going on with Matt and his absolutely stunning friend Elena. "Oh, right. Elle, this is my—friend Damon. Damon this is Elena. We went to high school together. Dated for a while. You know, typical small town stuff." He added with a slight giggle.

Elena laughed and added, "Yeah, then you dated my best friend and she ended up marrying your best friend. Funny how things work out, right?" She laughed again.

It was then that Damon realized he was falling for this woman. No. This angel. Just seeing her once and hearing her laugh, he knew. What was going on? Damon Salvatore didn't fall in love. He rarely even dated. And if he did, it was one date and that was it. But this was going to be more than that. He had literally just been introduced to her and he already wanted to change to be the man that she deserved. He would do it, too. Damon got what he wanted and he was not about to let this be the only exception.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. So how long are you in town for?"

"Yes, Elena," insert flirty little eye thing that Damon was famous for, "how long are you in town for?" He added in the signature smirk at the end of his question.

"For a while actually. We just moved back into my old house. I'm going to be helping my aunt with her wedding coming up, so I had to be here anyway. And New York just wasn't working for us anymore."

We? Us? Surely she was single right? She had to be. Could the other person be a sibling? That is all Damon could think about. The woman of his dreams taken? Not possible unless she was taken by him. He wouldn't let this happen. She would be his.

"Oh that's right. Well, it'll be nice to have you back in town." Matt said. You could see the honesty in his baby blue eyes and the genuine smile that graced his face.

"It will definitely be ni-" Damon was about to flirt more but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

Elena looked down at the caller id and held up her finger as if to say "Just a second."

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"_When are you gonna be home? Uncle Jeremy is starting to creep me out," the little girl on the other end said._

"Don't worry," she laughed. "He's harmless. I was actually about to leave the grill. I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"_Okay. I love you, mommy."_

"I love you, too. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and turned to the two men sitting at the bar.

"She just called someone 'baby' and said 'I love you'." Damon thought. His shot couldn't be gone already. What was this that he was feeling? Not heartbreak, he hadn't known her long enough to be heartbroken. But he was definitely feeling something close to what he imagined heartbreak to feel like. The early stages, anyway.

"Well, duty calls," she said walking back over to Matt and giving him another friendly hug. "Matt it was great seeing you. We will definitely need to get together and catch up."

"Yes, we will." He said back, returning her hug.

"And Damon," she said blushing, hoping he didn't notice, "it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Will we be getting together too 'catch up'?" He wasn't totally giving up, even though he had just heard her tell someone else that she loved them.

"We'll see." She winked. "Don't get your hopes up."

Oh no. Did she just wink at him? Maybe he hadn't totally lost his chance. But wait, she's playing his game, too. She had to be. How else do you explain the wink?

Damon waited until Elena had made her way out of the grill before 'grilling' Matt. Damon backhanded Matt's chest. "What the hell, Donovan? I thought you said she was single!"

"Don't get pissed at me!" He said defensively, throwing his arms in the air. "She was the last time Caroline talked to her!"

"Yeah, well that's the last time I listen to something blondie told you." And with that Damon stormed out of the grill. He fired up his baby blue Camaro and headed for the Boarding House.

* * *

Going down the road he was coming up on a gorgeous white house that had an SUV sitting in front of it. That's when he saw her. Elena.

He couldn't believe it. He was just on his way home and he happened to pass by Elena's house.

He knew it had to be her house because the 'For Sale' sign was covered with a 'Sold' sign.

Elena climbed out of her car and a little girl came barreling out of the front door and into Elena's arms. The beautiful little girl was followed by a young man that looked to be around Elena's age.

"Just my luck," Damon mumbled to himself as he finally passed the house. He couldn't catch a break. He wanted her and now he couldn't have her.

She was obviously in a relationship and happy. Who was he to ruin that?

Then he thought back to earlier that afternoon at the grill. She didn't have a ring on. She flirted with him.

No. That couldn't be a husband. Or a boyfriend for that matter. That had to be a brother. Maybe even a cousin.

Elena Gilbert was beautiful and he was going to make her his.

* * *

**Okayyy! Well there it is! Hope y'all liked it! Like I said, it's a bit longer than the first chapter. **

**I just figured out exactly how I want this to go so I won't be rambling as much anymore. **

**I've decided that O'm going to try to update at least once a week, so yeah….**

**Thanks again! Review please? :) **

**Twitter: kitkatkels23**


End file.
